Fast food restaurants are extremely popular and utilized throughout the world by patrons. As a result there are numerous types of fast food items, such as hamburgers, hotdogs, fish and chips, etc. However, pizza is an all-time favorite and highly sold and consumed on a daily basis globally. As a result many pizzerias' offer whole pizza's for sale as well as “pizza by the slice”. When ordering, the patron may be asked of the pizza is for here or to go. If the pizza is “for here” then the pizza is normally served on a platter or the like. If the pizza is “to go” it is normally given to the patron in a portable food carton such as a typical pizza box. The typical pizza box is functional for a full size pizza and is normally square shaped or the like. However, a patron who wishes for only one slice of pizza is normally given the pizza in a paper bag with the pizza slice being positioned onto a piece of wax paper or the like. This practice is extremely cumbersome and awkward for the patron to carry. The patron must balance and hold the paper bag (with the pizza slice therein) in a horizontal position so as not to deform the pizza. Another disadvantage of this practice is that pizza tends to be very greasy, thus a simple paper bag with wax paper is very inefficient as each tend to absorb the grease and this can be very messy and annoying. Still further most often the patron will have ordered a soft drink or the like. Therefore, the patron must hold the soft drink in one hand and the sliced bagged pizza in the other. Obviously the patron now has both hands full and cannot carry any other items. This is a big problem of which has not been recognized, addressed, nor resolved within the known prior art.
Therefore, there is a need for an easy way to carry a slice(s) of pizza and a beverage simultaneously with one hand. Thus, the present invention is novel and unique and resolves this problem in a manner heretofore not taught.